


Different Isn't Wrong

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Anon- Can you write that Mainewash au with asexual!wash who grew up his whole life thinking he was broken for not liking sex and even getting beat up for being a virgin but then he meets Maine who is also ace and explains it to him and now everything just makes sense for Wash and they fall in love? I'm pretty sure the full prompt is in the Mainewash tag, I just want to see a fic for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Isn't Wrong

Different Isn’t Wrong

From Anon- Can you write that Mainewash au with asexual!wash who grew up his whole life thinking he was broken for not liking sex and even getting beat up for being a virgin but then he meets Maine who is also ace and explains it to him and now everything just makes sense for Wash and they fall in love? I'm pretty sure the full prompt is in the Mainewash tag, I just want to see a fic for it

(I’ve never written an asexual character so forgive me if there are wrongdoings. Feel free to (Please do so politely) send me an ask with any corrections you believe I should make. I’m also one of those ‘they might not be hurt physically, but I’ll fuck them up emotionally’ so yeah. )

I also like the idea of a character that’s seen adversity for their entire lives, find a place where everyone they have around them, accepts them for who they are. So Project Freelancer will be that place for him :)

**_ RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB- _ **

Wash knew he was different.

Ever since he was a kid, growing up in a small town, he knew there was something…not the same. He never said ‘wrong’ because it didn’t feel like that. He never thought ‘there’s something wrong with me’. It was just the way he was.

But the people around him didn’t agree.

There wasn’t any physical bullying. Often, it wasn’t even intentional. But that didn’t mean it didn’t exist.

Boys asked him if he was a tits or ass man. He would say neither and they would assume he was gay. Ask him if he liked being on bottom or top. He’d say neither and then they’d get confused. He’d explain that he didn’t really like anyone in that way, that he didn’t like sex and that was when it got weird.

They’d ask him if there was something wrong with him. If he had some sort of disorder or if it was a medical issue, asking these questions with sympathetic tones that weren’t necessary. Because it wasn’t. There was nothing wrong with him. He just didn’t like…that stuff. It didn’t appeal to him.

He’d had girlfriends, he’d even had boyfriends but they all ended up wanting to fuck him or be fucked. He’d ended up caving to the pressure put on by his high school girlfriend at the end of senior year. He thought, maybe if he tried doing it, he might end up liking it. But there was nothing. There was stimulation but there was no…need. He ended up stopping halfway through, feigning an injury and she’d just finished herself off, but not without lack of trying to ‘help’ him along.

He didn’t really date after that.

There was the odd blind date, usually set up by college friends. They ended alright but he made sure they didn’t get any further than the 4th or so date. Because after that, they always tried for sex and if he explained why he didn’t want to do it, they’d look at him as if he were a freak. Or even worse, with pity.

He wasn’t a lesser being for not wanting sex. It just wasn’t appealing. He wanted a relationship, he really did. Someone to hold, someone to confide in, to love. But with the looming ‘requirement’ of sex, it was too daunting.

At least, until he joined the military.

He was placed in a program called the Freelancer Project. He was tested, placing high enough to be with the elite group of them, working with a group of interesting characters.

There were the twins, North and South Dakota. There was the flirt, York, Carolina the train-a-holic, C.T, a man with a glorious moustache called Wyoming. There was guy, very quiet, called Florida. Then there was Maine.

Maine didn’t talk. He usually just made these impressive growling and hissing noises that didn’t sound human but he seemed nice enough. He actually caught onto his ‘language’ fairly quickly and managed to translate it to everyone else when even the Counsellor and the Director were stumped. Wash wasn’t ashamed to admit (to himself, of course) that he had a bit of a crush on Maine. There was just something about him that made the blonde feel…safe. But he banished all thoughts of pursuing something with him, like he’d done the last dozen times he’s considered asking someone out for fear of being pushed again.

But of course, sex had its way of forcing itself into the conversation.

“So, what are you into Washington?” York asked far too nonchalantly for that kind of question.

“What?” Wash asked, nearly choking on his banana.

“What are you into? Guys, girls, A.I.’s?” he asked, getting a stifled giggle from North. “What? You’ve heard the rumours about Master Chief and that AI, Cortana. You never know,” he replied before turning back to Wash with an expectant look.

Wash had known these guys for 6 months already. Maybe he could trust them. They seemed understanding enough. Even so, he was still a little worried.

“I…I don’t like any,” he mumbled to himself, shrugging a little and averting his eyes. There was silence for a moment and he dared a look up, seeing the gears turn in York’s head before a flicker of understanding was in his eyes.

“Ooooh, you’re asexual. That’s cool,” he said, taking a bite of his pasta. Wash was confused.

“It’s a thing?” he asked and York gave him a look as if to say ‘what are you on about?’.

“Of course it is. Just like me being straight, ‘Lina being bi and South being into sucking the souls out of whatever she touches,” he joked, receiving the business end of a dinner tray.

“I…I always thought…” Wash muttered in confusion.

“What? That is was weird? Its just how some people are wired. Ain’t nothing wrong with it. I’m pretty sure Maine is ace too, unless I translated ‘hiss hiss grrr’ wrong,” York joked, once again being hit with some sort of utensil, this time, a metal cup.

Washington looked over at his selectively mute team-mate, seeing a nod and a shrug.

**_ RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB- _ **

“Um…Maine?” Wash called hesitantly, knocking on the other man’s dorm door. There was a quiet growl, prompting Wash to come in, which he did, but cautiously.

“I just wanted…well. I’ve never known anyone else that was…like me,” he said and Maine, who had originally been reclined on his bed, reading a book, sat up and motioned with his head for Wash to take a seat next to him.

They spent the next few hours talking, Wash asking questions about what his life had been like, if he’d ever dated someone seriously. Maine answered every question, reassuring Wash that he wasn’t being pushy and he was happy to talk about this.

He understood how he felt, having people look down on you because you didn’t want sex.

“Thanks for talking with me,” Wash said with a small smile, Maine just softly growled a ‘you’re welcome’, a small smile on his face. There were a few moments of silence, a comfortable one, Maine sitting with his back to the headboard and Wash seated on the edge, one leg hanging over the side with a hand on the bed to prop himself up.

Then he felt something touch that hand. Wash looked up from the bedspread, seeing Maine reaching out, his fingers barely brushing against Wash’s but the look on Maine’s face said it wasn’t accidental. It was intentional but just a toe in the water.

The thing about Maine making this move was that it wasn’t just because Wash was asexual as well. It wasn’t a case of ‘any will do’. He wanted to be with Wash because he felt something for him. Maine explained that in his hisses and growls, telling Wash that he had felt a connection between them from the first time they met, but he didn’t want to push for anything. Especially if it would just end because one of them wanted sex.

But now he knew. And he wanted to try.

**_ RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB- _ **

“You know,” Wash piped up, his head on Maine’s lap with the older man running fingers through his hair, Maine reading a book and Wash going through files on his tablet. “We’ve been together for a year in two days,” he said, looked up at his partner. Maine counted in his head, coming to the same conclusion with a fond smile. He looked down at Wash and purred something to him that make the other freelancer blush.

“Best year of my life as well.”


End file.
